


I loved you too late

by Panda53083



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda53083/pseuds/Panda53083
Summary: Steve says goodbye. Tony gets to rest.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I loved you too late

For Steve there was no peace in the final moments.

Thanos was gone as Tony had snapped his fingers and said those four words,

"I am Iron Man"

Tony always knew what to say, and in those words it was clear. He was a hero.

Now standing above Tony, Steve found himself at a loss for words. The last ten years of regret fueled sadness and anger rushed through him. Anger at himself. Anger at the world. Anger at Tony for his sacrifice. Didn't he know he was all he had? That even when Tony hated him, Steve could not stop loving him.

As Steve ran over to Tony's body, nearly lifeless and alone, he felt pure hatred for himself. Why did it have to be Tony? He was the best of them. The one who never stopped caring even when the world and his own friends turned their back on him. Tony, who was so forgiving. Tony, who was loving, and kind, and brighter than the universe. He was dying for Steve. Steve who refused to compromise. Steve who chose Bucky completely. Steve who lied. And he would never forgive himself.

"Tony? Please, Tony say something! Please" Steve yelled with a whimper. 

"Hey Steve. We won." Tony was starting to drift back. On the brink of his final moments.

"Yeah Tony we did. You were amazing, from the beginning. Please...please don't go. I can't...I wont." Steve's words came through sobs and heavy breath. "Please don't leave me."

"Hey, hey, don't cry Steve. It's gonna be okay. Couldn't live forever could I? There are worse ways to go." 

"I always loved you best Tony. No matter what you thought or what I said. God please, I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Don't get all sentimental on me Cap. The world still needs you." Tony said while holding back unshed tears. He could feel his breath leaving him as he looked up at Steve. 

"I think I'll miss you forever. Please...please know that I love you Tony. I love you, I love you, I love you." Steve said against Tony's chest.

"I'll miss you too Steve. I love you." Tony whispered as his eyes began to shut.

"Say hi to Nat for me Tones." Steve whispered as Tony sat unmoving beneath him.


End file.
